


[podfic] Within the Wires

by Kess



Series: [podfic] Within [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Connor has some wires out of place, and Hank helps to fix them.





	[podfic] Within the Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Within the Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971343) by [whitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi). 



****[Within the Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971343) by [ whitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi)

 **Reader:** kess

 **Cover Artist:** kess

 **Fandom:** Detroit: become human

 **Ship:** Hank/Connor

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** wire play and car sex ;)

 **Music:** dreaming of you by cigarettes after sex

 **Reader's Notes:** is this the first dbh podfic on ao3? In any case, I love this fic series a lot. Wire play is so good to me

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dbh/%5bdbh%5d%20within%20the%20wires.mp3) [17MB, 00:15:55]


End file.
